pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gatekeeper
Made by TomFOolery2! :D The Gatekeeper The Gatekeeper leads both the and classes. He is a Wild hero. His signature superpower is Dragon's Breath, which gives a zombie (your troops) Bullseye and makes that troop do a bonus attack. His other powers are Root Wall, Nut Signal and Telepathy. His description is "He has spent his whole life guarding his den, graveyards, etc. His record for standing without moving while guarding something is a week. Don't mention it around him, though. He was going for 2 weeks." The Gatekeeper is the hero version of Snapdragon. Statistics * Classes: ''' and . * '''Superpowers: ** Signature: 'Dragon's Breath: Give a zombie ''Bullseye , then it does a bonus attack. ** '''Other: '''Root Wall, Nut Signal and Telepathy. '''Origins The name just sounded cool. Description "He has spent his whole life guarding his den, graveyards, etc. His record for standing without moving while guarding something is a week. Don't mention it around him, though. He was going for 2 weeks." Hero Quest Strategies The Gatekeeper would be best with Bullseye troops, as both of the and class are both the main classes for Bullseye cards on their respective sides. Along with the Bullseye cards, the class can pump out bonus attacks, so you can defeat you opponent easily without the fear of blocking lingering over your head. You could make a trick deck with this hero, as the class is big on tricks. The class has some cheep tricks to contribute to the deck like Grape Responsibility. The class does have Amphibious cards, so you wouldn't need to worry about being defeated by no way to deal with an Amphibious card in the water. The class also has lots of Team-Up plants, so you could be able to protect your weaker troops like the Team-Up plants were intended to. Both of these classes of access to Untrickable , so while Untrickable can be the downfall of this hero, it can also be the strength, a double edged sword, if you will. Against Untrickable would be good against this hero, as the class is a huge staple of the class. (Remember how like season 1 in multiplayer was just a bunch of Trickster decks?) Spamming cards like cheep mushrooms could stop the Bullseye damage from hitting, as the Bullseye troops wouldn't be able to hit the hero. However, The Gatekeeper could also pump out bonus attacks to cut through the spammed troops, so be cautious. Removal tricks could, well, remove all that's played by this hero. A Rose control deck could be good in this regards. Strategy Decks Trivia * In the Hero Quest, it says "zombies with Team-Up". Given the context of the situation, this is ok. * Fairy tales are mentioned twice, one being about how at the end of a fairy tale, you typically have the hero slaying a dragon. (If a dragon is even in it) * The strategy deck "The 3's Knees" is a pun on "3" and 'The Bee's Knees', which is the name of a popular band form the 1970s. Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Wild Unlife Heroes